Orgins and Myths
by Uranasu
Summary: Lang and Nancy are engaged! Leaving Maya heartbroken after their last argument. Will Lang realize his feelings for Maya before he says 'I Do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I decided to try writing my very first video game fic for Legend of Legaia. I gotta say I was pretty pleased with the second one which is why I'm writing a fic for it. So enjoy!**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**Chapter 1: Thinking of a Friend**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**-**

Walking through the caverns, the world seemed like a fresh new place now that the black sun no longer plagued its skies. It was like breathing for the very first time at birth with clean air and more to love and explore. This experience filled Lang with a thrill that he could no longer hold nor unleash and to top it all off it was he and his friends who made this so.

He and his friends…it's been awhile since he last seen them. Sharon, the pirate, with her straight forward attitude, Ayne the giant with his care free heart, Kazan with his cravings for spicy food, and Maya… There were so many things about Maya that puzzled him but made him happy none the less. When he first met her in Drakin's prison she was so caring even though she didn't know him. And even though she didn't have a voice at the time, he felt he understood every word she wanted to say. She was a mysterious girl but that excited him to no end to want to discover everything about her. The adventures they had filled that of two life times, but for some reason he felt there should be more to his life, as if he was missing something.

Before he realized it he was already near the Forest Maze and decided that maybe it was about time to visit his old friend in Yuno.

-

--

**TBC**

-

--

Sorry it's so short but look at it this way…there'll be another chapter as soon as I get it up.

-Ura out.


	2. The Winter Maiden

**Another chapter another review as I say…NO, wait that's the other way around. CRAP! Oh well I'll get it right sooner or later. **

**-**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**Chapter 2: The Winter Maiden**

**--**

**

* * *

**

**-**

Lang walked across the snowy ground of Yuno that he grew so familiar with. Everything was exactly as he remembered it, from the homes and stores, to the snowmen that stood guard next to every home. Everything was exactly as he had remembered it, and he couldn't help but smile at the tranquility that graced the village.

He came upon the door he had been searching for but somehow…somehow he just couldn't find it in himself to knock on the door. What was wrong with him! They traveled and saved the world together so why…

There was no time to chicken out now over some weird emotion that decided to attack him now. He had to knock, and get this over with; he was only coming to say hi. So it's no biggie if he-

"Lang is that you?" came a soft voice.

He whipped around to come face to face with the young girl who he had joined forces with over his journey. She hadn't changed a bit, well…at least from what he could tell through her thick clothing.

"Maya, I-I was just coming to see you." he confessed.

"Well looks like you've got good timing because I just got back home from a trip." she smiled, opening the door for them.

"You were gone!" he started worriedly. "By yourself! Maya it's too dangerous for you to be traveling alone like that! You should've gotten Faldo or some else from the village to accompany you."

"I'm sorry Lang but the last time I checked I was a member of the team that helped get rid of the black sun and many of the high powered monsters in the land." she stated.

"Yeah but you know-"

"You worry…don't you?" she blushed turning away from him to fiddle with middle finger. "I understand your concern but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself without anyone's help now that the black sun is gone."

"Maya, I'm sorry. It's just, I was thinking a lot lately and I…well you…"

"I what?" she questioned, turning to him once more.

"U-uh…(sigh) it's nothing." he lied looking down at the table. "I think I'll just get to bed, it's pretty late."

Maya didn't know what to say. The man she secretly loved was here in her home popping up unexpectedly to get angry about her traveling alone. She felt upset yet overjoyed and didn't think she could control herself. Oh how she longed to tell him those three little words. She wanted to tell him so badly throughout their journey. But now she was in the present and had to face the facts. Even though Lang came all this way to visit her it was probably because he had conflicts with Nancy back in his village. He saw her as a friend or a sister and nothing more, but the glimmering diamond on her middle finger told her otherwise and whispered its faint voice of hope.

* * *

-

**THE NEXT DAY**

-

* * *

Lang wakes up to the delicious smell of omelets in the air as he awakened to another day. He was baffled at first as to his surroundings but quickly adjusted as he noticed where he was. He rolled out of bed and walked toward the center of the home to find Maya over the fire humming a song to herself. She seemed so lovely right then and there, going on about life without a single negative thought. He leaned against the entry way with a dazed smile on his face staring at the young girl.

"Lang? How long has it been since we saw everyone else?" her voice came casually, as she never turned to confirm he was there. It was as if she could feel his presence or she had saw him from the corner of her eye when he didn't notice.

"I'm not really sure." he answered scratching his head. "It's probably been about 6 or so months."

"Oh." she replied rising from the fire. "It just seemed so long ago that I already miss them."

"It's okay to miss them; we've been each other around so much throughout our journey that its difficult being without them. But no matter how far the distance, we'll always be there for one another.

She gave her trademark smile which to him answered so much that no other words were needed. It was strange…hw could one smile say and answer so much? Lang didn't know what was wrong with him, but he knew that somehow, in some unknown way, Maya had made a place in his heart that even if he tried to ignore or place it as something else his life would never be the same.

-

* * *

-

**TBC**

-

--

Whatcha think? By the way, the diamond ring mentioned in this chapter is a ring Lang buys Maya in the game. Well he can at least. All you have to do is go to Kravia and while doing the job of the mysterious beast in the forest making everyone sick for the Hunter's Guild, go to the jewelry/weapon shop. While there you will see Maya standing at the counter admiring a diamond ring. You'll then have the option of buying the ring for her (60,000 g) or telling her that it's not more important than saving the world. I like the coupling so I went crazy and bought it for her and you get to see Lang and Maya have their first moment. Yeah so I'm still a newbie but I'm working on it. Review and tell me what you think!

-Ura out


End file.
